Shikon Arrancar
by Genso no Kitsune
Summary: After the final battle Kagome went through the well for the last time but when she arrives her friends are all waiting for her. Ultimately she ends up moving into Karakura suspicious because of her mothers protests upon going there. Soon after arriving she discovers why her mother was hesitant. It was her father, Kisuke Urahara.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach.

Inner dialogue

**_'Kagome'_**

_**'Naraku'**_

* * *

><p>I sighed as I walked down the street. I had been back for some time now and I was already bored. I missed the action of all m adventures. I missed the thrill, the slight edge you feel before a battle. I missed the Sengoku Jidai in general. Thankfully not all was lost though. When I traveled through the well for the final time my friends were waiting for me. Not Sango or Miroku of course, but Sesshomaru, Shippo, and Inuyasha. I spent the time I wasn't busy working on something with them and they ended up moving me into Shippo's previous home which was located in Karakura town. I was honestly excited when I got here and had everything moved in but Shippo, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had to leave suddenly. They mentioned something about demon uprisings and teaching them a lesson. When Sesshomaru had said those words I felt the hairs rise on the back of my neck. After all these years he was still so threatening. Of course this didn't surprise me in the least not much changed with them. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha still fought frequently and Inuyasha took his frustrations out on Shippo but he could protect himself better and constantly beat Inuyasha. It was very amusing to say the least. So now I was walking around to get a feel for the area. Sesshomaru had my mother enroll me in the high school here so I could finish everything.<p>

_**'Are you serious? How can you be thinking of something as unimportant as school, Miko? Being in your head isn't the most pleasant of things but it's going to be even worse when you start this school. I managed to tolerate those annoying school girl friends of yours but I don't think I could handle you going to another place where similarities will be all day.'**_

_**'Darn I almost managed to forget you were here, Naraku. If you could have just been silent for five more minutes I would have been perfectly content but no-o you just had to open your mouth. You better be glad that Sesshomaru doesn't know about you or he'd find a way to boot you out of this world for**_ _eternity**.'**_

I was actually glad to have Naraku in my head despite him being who he is. But if Sesshomaru found out he would be beyond furious. I had managed to keep it a secret from everyone but I was so worried they would piece things together. I don't know why I wanted to keep his presence there but I felt he may become useful soon. Ever since I got here I had a feeling something was going on and I needed to be prepared for it and what better way than to have help no one can take away from me? I highly doubted that Naraku would want to die and if I died he would go with me so he would be doing it to live in turn keeping me alive. Not only that but his experience would be helpful as well. He had already helped me by teaching me how to make my aura disappear. He was reluctant to let me use his powers but he eventually agreed. With him being in my head is was quite easy to learn as well. Most would have to sacrifice something to get powers like his miasma but with him in my head I automatically had them and now that he taught me how to access them even if he was gone I was still have them. I had only used them during my personal training sessions to keep from Sesshomaru or Shippo's prying eyes. Inuyasha didn't really care what I did but if he found out he would likely split my head trying to get him out.

I heard him sigh then mumble under his breath. He was clearly dreading school. I didn't blame him after he saw my old friends that I really had tried to start avoiding. After the Sengoku Jidai they just seemed so childish and immature to me. I was no longer the innocent girl I used to be. I may have acted like it but if you took the time to look a little deeper you would see a person who has experienced hell. While it had it's good moments and I did miss the thrill of fighting there was no mistaking that I hated death and I had caused so much of it. Not just with the breaking of the jewel but I had actually killed people with my bare hands and there isn't a day that goes by their faces and screams don't haunt my memories. I constantly wake up from nightmares of them and even faceless people. But none of that matters murder is murder, despite the cause, it will haunt you unless you are just a person with absolutely no morals whatsoever. So this just proves how dense most people are these days. You may come across one or two people who will look past that cheery exterior and notice the pain but the question is, will they even bother to care?

**_'Kagome... are you really so lost in thought that you haven't sensed this?'_**

I snapped out of it and looked around automatically feeling the strong aura. It was located inside a small shop. I didn't know if it was a very good idea but I was debating on whether or not to go in there. I had decided to go in when I felt it. I didn't know what it was but it wasn't good. I switched directions and took off the way I felt it was coming from. My eyes widened at the sight. It was a large _thing_ with a white mask and it's features resembled a lizard. A very large lizard but still a lizard. I noticed in its' hands was a small girl that had to be a spirit.

**_'Naraku. I need you to make me invisible to the normal human_****_ eye.'_**

I heard him mumble under his breath but he did it anyway and I summoned the sword that Sesshomaru had drilled into me to create. Made from part of my own soul. It couldn't be broken and it had many abilities with it. I decided to test out on of the abilities my power combined with Naraku's created.

"Kage no ryu," I shouted as I pointed the tip toward the things mask and black miasma mixed with my purification powers formed a dragon like design and sliced the mask in half. I smirked as the thing dissipated into thin air.

_**'That was certainly interesting. I can't wait to feel that kind of power again. Next time do one of the stronger ones!'**_

I rolled my eyes at his thought but I completely agreed with him. It was interesting and that kind of power running through me felt really good. I think I might actually like this new town.

My thoughts were abruptly cut off when I noticed the strong aura coming from that shop behind me along with a few others. I turned around, sword in hand, and looked at my audience. I studied each of them carefully but I froze when I saw **him. **I saw him and now I understood. I understood why my mom had been wary about me moving to Karakura. Why she tried to convince me to stay. Why I felt different the moment I entered the town. **Everything **made sense now.**  
><strong>

**_'Someone you forgot to mention Kagome? You seem to recognize him even if he doesn't recognize you.'_**

_**'Shut it Naraku. It's not like I even knew he was alive. I was told he died years ago. It's no wonder he wouldn't recognize me.'**_

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard his voice say, "Hello. I am Kisuke Urahara. May I ask your name?"

_**'OH that voice is way too damn cheerful!'**_

_**'You seem angry Kagome.'**_

_**'Thank you for stating the obvious asshole. But how would you feel if you were told your father was dead and you move to another town and he just pops up the day you get settled in?'**_

_**'Oh...'**_

_**'So he's your dad?'**_

_**'Just shut up.'**_

* * *

><p>I finally got around to fixing this. I had combined two or three of my ideas into that first chapter so I decided to fix it a while back but only just got to do it. I'm really sorry about that. I hope you enjoy this though.<p>

Oh yes I forgot to mention couples are pending. Trying to decide between Ichigo and Gin


	2. Chapter 2

Before we start this I really want to apologize for not updating at all there is no excuse for it and thank you for those who are still reading.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Inner dialogue

_**'Kagome'**_

_**'Naraku'**_

* * *

><p>At that moment I felt my eye twitch and I decided to go the calm and peaceful route and avoid any family drama that really doesn't need to be brought up. I turned around and continued on my way completely and totally ignoring him, a temporary solution but it's enough for me. I felt an air of confusion left behind me.<p>

"Hey! He asked you a question," suddenly someone was in front of me blocking my way his orange hair really stood in contrast to the typical dark hair in the Japanese population and his attitude at the moment seemed similar to Inuyasha's with a nicer undertone.

"I know, I'm not deaf," I said trailing off a bit.

"So are you gonna answer?"

"No, I'm a bit preoccupied," I walked around him letting Naraku's spell end and my sword disappear before pulling a list of groceries out of my pocket. I wasn't far from the store so I shouldn't put it off if I wanted to eat right?

"Hey!"

_**'I vote we gut him what about you?'**_

_**'No, Naraku, we are not going to gut him.'**_

"What do you want carrot-top I've got groceries to buy and I'd like to get home before dark," I said turning slightly to glace at him.

"Don't call me carrot-top it's-"

"In all honesty I don't really care what your name is the only thing I care about is getting what I need and going home. So excuse me, besides I have a feeling we'll be seeing more of each other than I really care to," I left them standing there and headed to the store.

~Ichigo's P.O.V.~

I stood there watching her go in a bit of a stupor this has definitely not been what I was expecting.

"Well that was certainly interesting don't you think," Urahara said, amusement laced in his voice.

"I guess you could call it that it wasn't normal that's for sure," I said staring off toward the girl.

"I am curious as to why she has no aura, though," he said with a small smile gracing his face.

* * *

><p>I know that it's extremely short but I think I'm going to continue the rest of the chapters like this that way I may be able to work up more nerve to get it updated faster. Hope it sounds good to you guys, shorter chapters but more frequently doesn't sound too bad to me. But I hope you enjoyed the update after so long and I promise the next one won't take as long and I'll try to stop procrastinating!<p> 


	3. AN

_**A/N:**_

_**You guys have absolutely no idea how sorry I am to say this and I probably should have found time to earlier but I won't be updating for quite a while. I started school not long after the last chapter I posted and the first day I was tossed a ton of homework, most of it from my advanced classes. Those advanced classes are back to back at the end of the day so by the time that I'm home all I wanna do is get my work done then go to sleep. So I'm very sorry that I won't be able to update but the next break we have I promise I will make time for a few more chapters.**_

_**Thank you guys so much.**_


End file.
